My Funny Valentine
by DestinyRose09
Summary: Rin finally confessed her feelings for her Lord, but it didn't go EXACTLY as planned. This is a contest entry on Deviant. *2nd place award! Woot!*


**A/N: **I'm such a klutz... I thought I already posted this here on ! Finished this short story almost a month ago. GAH! Well, here you go. Enjoy. LOL

* * *

**Post-Canon Valentines Short Story**

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 2,554

**Genre:** Comedy/Romance/fluff

**Setting**: Feudal Era

**Time Frame:** 6 Years after Sesshomaru left Rin in the Village

**Artwork/Cover Image by me. Don't use without my permission!**

* * *

_**My Funny Valentine**_

Kagome returned to her hut carrying a full paper bag of groceries from her time. She enjoyed shopping; it has been a while.

"Welcome back, Kagome-neesan!" Rin greeted, who was babysitting Kagome's infant named Aiko. She carried the small hanyou in her arms and was sleeping peacefully.

"Thanks Rin! Aw, she's still asleep?" Kagome placed the groceries aside and took her sleeping infant from Rin.

"Yep! I didn't have a hard time." She flitted towards the bag and examined its contents. It was filled with strange things. "…uhm, what is this?" She asked, holding out a rectangular bar with strange letters on it.

Kagome grinned. "Chocolate bars. Open one and try some!"

_Choco—what? She never heard of that. _Rin blinked, then she smiled widely. "Okay!" She removed some of the paper wrapping and stared at the corner of the dark bar. She sniffed it first before taking a small bite and chewing thoughtfully.

She gasped, all sparkles and joy. "OISHI! THIS IS SO SWEET AND GOOD!"

The priestess laughed quietly and placed Aiko in the wooden crib Inuyasha made. She took the bag, sat on the floor with Rin and spread its contents carefully on the floor. There were heart and dog shaped metal molds, variety of chocolates, small boxes, red ribbons, tapes and a red gift wrap inside.

"Well… it's going to be Valentine's day the day after tomorrow, so I thought to make treats for Inuyasha." She explained.

Rin furrowed her brows. "Valentine's day? What's that?"

Kagome rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "It's sort of a special day celebrated where I came from. Girls make chocolates look really pretty and give it to the man they love. It's how they express their feelings!" The priestess blushed happily.

_Give it to the man they love. _Rin's heart suddenly started racing in her chest… a plan slowly forming in her mind. She jumped closer to Kagome.

"Kagome-neesan! Please let me help you make these… pretty chocolate treats!"

Kagome noticed the blush on Rin's face. "Sure, Rin! We're gonna have fun! Sango will be joining us too."

~o~O~o~

The following day, Kagome, Sango and Rin took their time in making their Valentine's treats. Inuyasha and Miroku were out on a job in the nearby village and won't be back until dinner. The three women wore white aprons. Kagome was carefully stirring a pot of melted chocolate, while the other two worked out the details.

"I swear, if I burn this again…" The priestess muttered grudgingly under her breath.

Sango laughed while cutting the gift wrapper and ribbons for the chocolate boxes.

"Nah! You got this!" Rin cheered, spraying the heart molds with non-stick oil spray.

Kagome continued to mix the chocolate and idly started to wonder. "Rin? Who are you going to give your chocolates to?" She had an idea, but she wanted to hear it from the girl.

Rin flushed and held her cheeks. "I'm… gonna give it to Sesshomaru-sama. It's a good thing he's visiting me tomorrow, since it's Valentine's day!"

Sango gasped in surprise. "Really?!"

Kagome nodded, her face serious. "You know Rin, this chocolates represent your feelings. To give them to Sesshomaru means you're confessing your love to him."

Rin even got redder in the face. "I know! Well, I've been trying to find the right time to tell him but I'm too scared and nervous. I think it's about time I stop chickening out. Tomorrow is the perfect day! Then I'll ask him if he can take me back with him to travel again."

Kagome approached Rin while carrying the heated pot of chocolate in her hands. She set it next to Rin and handed the girl an extra ladle to fill her molds with.

The demon slayer sighed and crawled towards Rin, who was now sitting on the floor and carefully pouring the chocolate into the molds. "Well, I knew this day would come. I just didn't expect it to be so soon!" She grabbed her own ladle and started on her chocolates too.

Kagome patted Rin's head. "I know Sesshomaru is a demon, but to be honest, it's hard for me to see him say no to you. I mean, just look at that Kimono!" The priestess gestured towards the expensive silk emerald kimono that Rin was wearing. It was a gift from Sesshomaru.

Rin stared lovingly at her mold filled with chocolate. _Her feelings. _She couldn't wait to give it to her Lord tomorrow. A big part of her was afraid of rejection, but she must not fear. She missed him. She wants to return to his side once again.

Sango and Kagome suddenly hugged her. "All we can do is support you! Good luck Rin."

Rin giggled, small tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Thanks! Now let's go finish these up before your husbands return. We still need these to harden before wrapping right?"

"Yup!" Kagome replied, pleased at the perfect dog shaped chocolate she made.

~o~O~o~

Rin waited under the huge old oak tree by the edge of the village for her Lord. It was the place where he came to visit her for the past six years. She was a bundle of nerves and she struggled to calm down. She held on her right hand a small red box with ribbon.

She was about to run off and just forget what she planned, when she heard _his _baritone voice.

_"Rin."_

She jumped up and whirled around. Standing near the tree in all of his handsome glory was Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're here!" She instantly hid the box she was holding behind her back.

"I hope you fared well." He commented.

Rin smiled nervously. "Yes, I had no troubles my Lord."

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "So it seems. However, you do not seem at ease. Is something the matter?" The dog demon asked, detecting the scent of anxiety radiating from his ward. He was also curious as to what she was hiding behind her back.

Rin bit her lip and her face began to turn even redder. Looking at him, he still appeared the same as from before. He never aged. He was still as handsome and perfect as she remembered him to be. He clearly wouldn't be bothered by a human woman like her.

The butterflies in her stomach were starting to make her feel nauseous.

"Rin?"

Rin took a deep breath, deciding to just go through with it and suffer the consequences, whatever it may be. She quickly held both of her hands out, offering him the box, and bowed so low it hurt her waist. She stared at the dirty ground, her long dark hair hiding her head. She couldn't bear to look at him… yet.

"PLEASE ACCEPT THIS GIFT! IT'S… ITS… MY FEELINGS FOR YOU MY LORD!" She yelled tensely. _Dear Kami._

Few seconds ticked by… and when she heard a slight rustle of fabric and the light weight of her present being lifted off from her shaking hands, she dared to peek and look at Sesshomaru.

He was looking at the red box curiously. _Her feelings?_

"Please open and eat it!"

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, who looked so excited yet so nervous and terrified at the same time. The Demon Lord removed the wrapper smoothly with his claws and opened the box, staring at the dark things inside in dog shapes and…. _Hearts?_

Rin's hands were balled up into fists under her chin, her eyes filled with hope and love. _Please accept my feelings… my love for you! Please please please!_

She felt her heart drop when Sesshomaru suddenly grimaced at the chocolates.

_Oh no!_

She was about to cry and run off, defeated, when Sesshomaru looked at her with a _TORN _expression on his face. That look quickly vanished, replaced by his usual indifferent expression, and to her amazement, Sesshomaru plopped all the chocolates in his mouth, chewed once, and swallowed.

Rin was shocked and almost had to pick up her jaw from the ground. Rin gave him the brightest of her smiles, threw her arms around her Lord and buried her face on his chest. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru! This Rin loves you so much!"

He accepted her feelings!

Sesshomaru tentatively wrapped an arm around her waist. She suddenly lifted her head and stood on her tiptoes, looking at Sesshomaru's golden eyes with all the love in the world. "Kiss me, Lord Sesshomaru."

His eyes widened slightly. Seeing Rin like that… made his heart beat in the strangest way. While Rin got closer to him, he couldn't pull away.

Rin was about to close her eyes, when suddenly, she heard Sesshomaru grunt. She pulled away slightly and was horrified to see the _expression on his face_.

It reminded her of when Magatsuhi pierced Sesshomaru's body with his tentacles years ago.

She went into a complete panic when Sesshomaru began to keel forward, and she had to hold him close and guide him gently to the ground.

"Oh my Gosh! LORD SESSHOMARU!" She looked around for a potential enemy that was attacking her Lord, but there was NO ONE!

She gazed at him again and she couldn't breathe, seeing that clearly, her Lord was in some kind of severe pain.

"HELP US!" She yelled towards the village, frantic.

~o~O~o~

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it.

Him, the GREAT dog demon Lord Sesshomaru, overcome by mere _stomach cramps._

How utterly humiliating that he would succumb to something like this.

He hissed lightly as another bout of pain radiated from his stomach to his whole being.

A guilt-ridden Rin sat near Sesshomaru who lay supine on a small tatami bed. He was sweating profusely.

"Here, drink. Jinenji made this and it should help clear the toxins out." Oba-san tried to make the demon drink it using a sakazuki (small, wooden saucer) by holding it near his mouth.

Sesshomaru turned his face away irately.

Rin was thankful that Jinenji and his mother decided to live in the village with them few years ago. They were certainly very helpful not only to the villagers but to demons like Inuyasha… and now Sesshomaru. Rin kindly took the saucer from Oba-san and leaned forward to Sesshomaru.

"Please drink this my Lord. I am so.. so sorry." Sesshomaru cracked one eye open and sighed. He let Rin pour the vile, bitter liquid down his throat, it made him cough.

Oba-san stood up and took the saucer from Rin. "That will clear the toxins, but it _won't _help with the pain. Do you want me to give you something for pain?"

"Do not underestimate this Sesshomaru. I can deal with the pain. " Sesshomaru glared at the old woman.

"Alright then. I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes." The old woman left.

Not being able to hold it in any longer, Rin burst into tears and buried her head in Sesshomaru's chest. "I'm so sorry my Lord! I didn't know! I'm so stupid!"

Sesshomaru lightly patted her head. "This is nothing Rin. Calm down."

"I CANT! Im a horrible, horrible person!"

Just then, Inuyasha burst through the beaded door curtain. He stared in surprised at his brother and the tearful Rin. The girl glanced at him and _noticed the bruises and bumps_he had on his head and face.

The battered Inuyasha looked at Rin, then met his brother eye to eye. And then he began laughing loudly.

"What the hell Sesshomaru? Didn't you smell that it was toxic? Why the hell did you eat it? What happened to the great dog demon Lord's impeccable senses." He laughed louder and had tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Shut it, half-breed." Sesshomaru grounded out from his bed, itching to punch his brother. However another wave of intense pain prevented him from doing so.

Rin hovered over him nervously and held his hand.

The priestess appeared, all red in the face and looking guilty. "I'm sorry Rin, Sesshomaru." She whispered behind the hanyou.

Honestly, she thought that chocolates were only hazardous to dogs. She had no idea that it was also the same case with _dog demons._

Inuyasha rejected her chocolates, _her feelings, _the moment she offered it to him. Out of anger, she punched him and made him 'sit' multiple times. Inuyasha was _unable_ to explain why he couldn't accept it (How can he talk with his face stuck on the ground?) , until Kagome was done punishing him.

"See Kagome, look what you did." Inuyasha scolded. Although it was priceless to see Sesshomaru sick and helpless.

"Hmph! Well AT LEAST he ate it for Rin! Now that SAYS something!" Kagome took off, dragging the hanyou by his ears.

Slightly in shock, Rin stared at her Lord.

_"You knew?"_

Of course, _he knew _it was toxic before he ate it. He smelled it the moment he opened the box. His primal instincts made him want to dig a hole on the ground, bury the offending object, and then possibly PEE on it.

But Rin said it was her feelings, and to turn it away means he was rejecting her. The look on her face when she offered the box to him was one he would never forget. He couldn't imagine crushing her with his rejection. In addition, he _thought_ Rin was purposely offering him poison as some sort of strange human ritual to determine whether he was suitable to be her mate. And his ego made him believe that he would not be affected by the poison.

Another bout of pain reminded him of how wrong he was.

"Sorry! Sorry ! Sorry!" She mumbled repeatedly, hugging him on the bed.

"Stop that, Rin. I will be fine." He managed to say, breathless.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me you couldn't eat them! I never would've given it to you if I knew." She mumbled, tracing small circles on his arm.

"You said it was your feelings. I've accepted them, that's all."

"But my feelings for you are NOT poisonous! It was meant to be sweet and unforgettable, like the first time I tasted the chocolates." She whispered.

Sesshomaru raised his hand and held it gently against her cheek. "You are sweet and unforgettable. And beautiful."

Rin smiled, tears of joy forming. "Take me back with you my Lord. To travel again I mean, once you get better."

Sesshomaru rose from his position slightly, using an elbow to support his weight. "I thought you will never ask."

And he kissed her gently. The feeling consumed their hearts, which made it unquestionable to Sesshomaru that they belonged with each other.

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile…

"Ah my dearest Sango! These are delicious!" Miroku continued to eat the chocolates his wife had given him.

"I'm happy you like them!" Sango and Miroku sat by a grassy cliff, watching the sunset.

Miroku picked up another chocolate, but it broke in half. "Hmm…" He gazed at the piece thoughtfully.

"This kind of looks like your beautiful rear-end, my love."

Sango's face flushed. She smacked his head. "PERVERT!"

**~The End~**

If you enjoyed this story, feel free to vote for it! The link is on my profile :) Thanks!


End file.
